


The Sentencing

by Mswriter07



Series: Haley's Plan [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BAMF!Spencer, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Unsub!Haley, sweet!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley's sentence closes one chapter on their lives and a fresh start awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentencing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying. Thank you for the reviews and kudos on this series so far. Next up will be the epilogue. R & R. Again I'm not a lawyer or anything so I hope I did the courtroom scene some justice. :)

Aaron and Spencer sat next to each other in the first pew of the courtroom and as Haley was led down the aisle she saw Aaron and Spencer’s clasped hands and she snarked, “I hate Dr. Spencer Reid, the bane of my existence, for taking my sweet husband and turning him into a pansy assed fairy.” 

The Judge struck the gavel and said, “Order. I will hold you in contempt of court if you say one more thing, Mrs. Hotchner.”

The court session got under way as the jury led in and the foreman handed the folded paper to the bailiff that had the jury’s verdict. The Judge took the paper and opened it to read it. After doing so, he handed the paper back to the bailiff, and he gave it back to the foreman to read. “On the first count of federal kidnapping, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the second count of aiding and abetting, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the third count of being the mastermind behind the kidnapping, torture, attempted murder of one Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, we the jury find the defendant guilty. Unanimous decision for the maximum penalties without the chance for parole.”

“I’ll take your thoughts into consideration.” The Judge said as the foreman sat down. The Judge looked at Haley and said, “I sentence you to twenty five years for count one. Count two I sentence you to twenty years. On the third count I sentence you to fifty years. All three shall be served consecutively and without chance of parole. Case closed.” The gavel sounded and the bailiff and other officers led Haley out into the hallway.

After the verdict was read, Spencer collapsed against Aaron’s body and Aaron stroked his hair and said, “It’s done. She’s gone. We don’t have to worry anymore.”

“I want to go home.” Spencer sobbed.

“We’re going home. Do you want Jack when we get there?”

“Yes. I want my family around me.”

Aaron helped Spencer out of the courtroom and the team was gathered near a bench. Before Aaron could navigate Spencer around them, they closed ranks, and Derek asked, “How long have you two been sleeping together?”

Spencer’s head shot up and he got chest to chest with Derek before Aaron could contain him. Spencer brushed his hair out of his face and he hissed, “That is none of your business. What Aaron and I have together is our business. Not anyone else’s.”  
Derek saw the anger sparkling in Spencer’s eyes but he kept going, “Well then find a room and fuck like bunnies because the tension is coming off you two in waves.”

Spencer glared at Derek and said, “This is not the time nor the place to be discussing our non existent sex life. Aaron and I are what we are, now move so that I can go home. It’s been a very, very long case and trial and I want to just relax.”

Derek looked at Spencer and said, “I’m sorry but whatever’s going on you need to figure it out.”

“We have this Derek. Now step aside.” The tone caused the team to part in two and Aaron and Spencer were finally able to leave the courtroom. 

A few hours later Spencer put Jack to bed and Aaron met him in the hallway and pulled him into a deep kiss. Spencer returned it and when Aaron got to the point he needed to breathe again he pulled away and said, “You are so sexy right now.”

Spencer bit his lip and asked, “Me covered in Jack’s spit up and the long day at court and I’m sexy to you?”

“All day everyday Spencer. That’ll be my answer till our dying breaths.” Aaron pulled him back into a kiss and Spencer moaned and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders.

Aaron worked them down the hallway and into their room and went back to kissing Spencer as his fingers worked his lover’s pants off his hips. Spencer pulled out of the kiss and said, “Strip. I want to see all of you this time.”

The two men stripped out of their clothes quickly and Spencer rested his hands on Aaron’s shoulders as he perused Aaron’s body - the broad shoulders that tapered into slim hips and well muscled thighs made Spencer shiver. He looked over Aaron’s groin and saw that his endowment fit his body to a tee - a medium length while erect and thick enough the Spencer would feel full every time they had sex from this point forward.

Aaron looked over Spencer as well and found that he liked that Spencer was evenly built with long limbs and that he had more chest hair than was thought by everyone, it was just fine. He looked at Spencer’s dick and noticed that looking at Spencer naked he looked like Eros times a hundred. Aaron pulled Spencer against him and kissed and nuzzled his neck as one hand threaded the hair on the back of Spencer’s head and the other dropped to Spencer’s ass and massaged it a cheek at a time.

Spencer squeaked and moaned as he let his mind turn off and he just fell into the movements and kissed Aaron’s jaw. Aaron laid Spencer on the bed and slid over his body as he made as he made as much bodily contact as he went. “Aaron! You’re teasing me! Fuck me already!”

“Oh gods! You’re mouth…”

“Is filthy and you need to keep it busy.” Spencer smirked.

Aaron kissed Spencer deeply and reached for his side table to get the lube. He sat up on his knees and looked over Spencer’s flushed and open body. He popped open the bottle and raised Spencer’s legs - Spencer’s erection seemed to swell at the attention and Aaron coated two fingers. He massaged around Spencer’s entrance and poured more lube on his fingers as he slipped one inside. “You are so beautiful Spencer.”

“I want you inside me now.”

“In just a moment. I don’t want to hurt you.” Aaron worked two more fingers inside Spencer as he stroked his dick. Spencer moaned and moved between the two sensations and Aaron couldn’t wait any longer and slicked him up as he got ready to push himself inside Spencer.

The connection between the two was intense and Aaron started to push into him as he filled his body with his dick. Spencer gripped at Aaron’s back and dug his nails in as he moaned at the pleasure he felt. Feeling Spencer clench around him and his nails dig into his back, he sped up his thrusts and his moans joined Spencer’s noises of pleasure. Neither knew who came first, just that they were both sticky inside and out and ready for sleep.

Aaron grabbed his top sheet and he wiped them off so they wouldn’t stick together and covered Spencer’s body with his own as they settled into get some sleep. He kissed the back of Spencer’s neck and said, “How does one year, nine months, three weeks, and three days sound?”

“And who has the eidetic memory? It actually is accurate though. We’ve built a solid foundation to stand on and we can make it through anything life throws at us.” Spencer said as he snuggled against Aaron’s chest.

“We’ve built a strong family. Jack will know peace and love and I will show you every day that you are special and loved and cherished.”

Spencer tilted his head and said, “I love you very much Aaron.”

“I know you do. You’ve shown me unconditional love from day one.” Aaron said as he nuzzled Spencer’s neck and laid soft kisses along his shoulder.


End file.
